


51st Century Guy

by GettingGreyer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Graham O'Brien, Dialogue Heavy, POV Graham O'Brien, Post-Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Graham can't forget about Jack kissing him, so he decides to talk to the Doctor about it.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 17
Kudos: 279





	51st Century Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted a scene where Graham told Thirteen about the kiss, so I decided to write one! :) I hope y'all enjoy reading this. I had a lot of fun writing it.

The kiss was still reeling in Graham's mind—he could still feel the ghost of the sensation of that man's lips on his own. Captain Jack Harkness had been wild, bristling with energy and passion, and the sudden and abrupt kiss was one Graham hadn't experienced in a long time. It reminded him of his youth, kissing girls and boys without a care in the world. Jack's kiss was like that—carefree and wild—but it was also so much more.

His lips were fierce in their desire to quickly take Graham's, but there was a softness and gentleness in the way Jack took him. His lips moved with such care, devotion, and _love_ that Graham quickly felt enthralled by the man. He didn't know Jack Harkness, but when that man's lips touched his and when his hand stroked Graham's cheek none of that mattered. It had been so long since Graham had felt anything like that. His heart still ached for Grace, but he was starting to want to begin something new. And Jack was certainly that, but of course, the kiss had not been meant for him.

When Jack called for the Doctor, everything had slid jarringly into place and Graham was both hurt and relieved. His confusion had been alleviated, but he was left with a gnawing new desire that likely could not be quenched.

He hadn't told the others about the kiss yet and he wasn't sure if he would. He'd love to see the baffled and slightly horrified face on his grandson—he had always wanted to be the teasing kind of grandad and he was trying to be, but it was harder with Grace gone—but it didn't feel right to share. It wasn't his kiss, not really. It was meant for the Doctor and it was her story to share. She was a private person, to a frustrating degree, and Graham doubted she would want to be pelted with questions about her romantic life by Yaz and Ryan. 

But … that didn't mean he wasn't going to ask any questions.

"Doc, about that Jack fellow." Graham approached the Doctor late in the day (or night? The TARDIS didn't really have a clock, despite being a time machine) after Ryan and Yaz had retired to their rooms. She was alone in the console room and busying herself with the controls—probably fiddling with them to avoid a conversation, Graham's noticed that she does that quite a lot.

"Yes, what about him?" She was less curt than usual and while her tone was far from welcoming it lacked the usual derision that had come to accompany her voice whenever they asked questions. Graham took that as a good sign—thankfully Jack seemed a less difficult subject than the Master.

"Well," Graham had begun this conversation, but he wasn't sure what to say. Traveling with an alien throughout time and space hadn't prepared him for being some kind of romantic liaison. "What exactly is he to you?"

"I told you," the Doctor spoke and she seemed genuinely confused by the question. "He's an old friend of mine. A good one." She added the last words as an afterthought, perhaps both of them were thinking of her other "friend" that they had met.

"Yes, well … alright." Graham took a breath. The Doctor and her friends were a peculiar bunch—he had no doubt that this was more awkward for him than it was for them. "You said you were a bloke before?"

The Doctor nodded and she seemed truly perplexed by Graham's line of questioning. Her eyes were getting distant and dark and Graham had a feeling his meandering was only making her more anxious and tense.

"Right, well. Jack mistook me for you when we met. And he …" Graham's face flushed red and he chided himself for his childish reaction; he wasn't a schoolboy anymore but a grown man who had kissed plenty of people. But still, awkward embarrassment rose threw him at the remembrance of the kiss, he could hardly look the Doctor in the eye as he spoke.

But he had to. So he forced his eyes up to the Doctor's face—while his own was embarrassingly red—and began to speak again, but before a word could leave his lips he noticed the peculiar expression on the Doctor's face. The worry from before had vanished and been replaced with delighted mirth. She was no longer confused and knew exactly what had occurred to make Graham so flustered, which only served to fluster him more.

"And?" The Doctor said, her voice teasing. "What did he do when he thought you were me?"

"Are you really going to make me say it, Doc?" The Doctor shrugged in amusement and Graham laughed. It had been a while since the Doctor had seemed so relaxed that he reveled in it. And that increased his confidence. "He kissed me."

"Yeah, Jack does that. He's a 51st-century guy—doesn't have the same restrictions that you lot tend to."

Graham didn't know what to say to that, but it felt like the Doctor was doing what she always did—running away. "He loves you, y'know."

The Doctor's smile faded. "Nah," she said, forcing levity to her words. "That's just how he greets everyone. He's very sexually open, from the 51st century—"

"Doc," Graham shook his head. The Doctor was supposed to be so much older than him but in many ways, she behaved like a teenager. "He loves you. I've had my fair share of kissing in my life—lots of different kinds. And I can tell when a kiss means something. That kiss meant something—and it was meant for you."

She turned away, her hands returning to the TARDIS controls as she rhythmically pulled at switches and pushed buttons that seemed to do nothing. Graham sighed and was about to turn and leave, perhaps he went too far, but then she spoke and her voice sounded nothing like it had during this whole conversation—it wasn't cold, distant, nor warm and humorous; it was vulnerable and honest.

"Jack is—he's … you have to understand that things aren't simple. They're not easy—"

"You don't have to tell me, Doc. I've lived a bit and I know how complicated friendship and romance can get. I don't want to interfere—that's something you and Jack need to figure out—I just wanted to tell you."

The Doctor smiled, "Thanks, Graham."

Graham returned the smile and was relieved that everything went smoothly. He wasn't sure what Jack was to the Doctor—the more time he spent with her the more he felt like she didn't have "typical" relationships. But he knew there was something there and he didn't want the Doctor to run away from it.

"Well, I'm off to bed now," Graham said, beginning to walk away. "Good night, Doc—"

"He's a good kisser, isn't he?"

"What?" Graham spun around at the Doctor's question, hardly believing it but simultaneously not surprised at all.

"He's a good kisser." The Doctor had a knowing glint in her eye.

"Damn good." Graham wasn't sure where the Doctor was going, but he had to be honest. And that kiss was still seared into his mind and he knew it would never leave. "He's a damn good kisser."

"Jack knows what he likes and he likes a lot of it." Graham stared agape at the Doctor in baffled confusion. "As I said, he's a 51st-century guy."

"Wait," All of the Doctor's words started to fit together as Graham remembered the flamboyant flirtation of the man. "Are you saying—"

"You like him, I see that so don't even try denying it. And he probably likes you—you're definitely his type, one of them anyway." Graham remembered the "sexy" comment and began to blush again. "Jack has a lot of love and he loves sharing it—with whoever wants to receive it."

Graham knew what the Doctor was saying—her words were abundantly clear, but still, they sounded so muddled in his head. He was an older bloke now, no longer a young man who could kiss so carelessly and freely. Jack had only kissed him because he thought Graham was the Doctor—he wasn't the kind of man people went to otherwise, but the Doc was saying ….

"Jack knows what he likes." She seemed to know exactly what Graham was thinking. "So, it's something to consider, Graham."

"But—"

"As long as you don't mind sharing, that is." 

"No," Graham's own words surprised him. He hadn't intended to say anything like this. "It don't bother me."

"Then … just consider it. It can't hurt." The Doctor wasn't looking anywhere near her console and instead stood directly in front of Graham. "You shouldn't run away either."

"Yeah, you're right, Doc."

"'Course, I'm right." The Doctor clapped him on the back. "Now, you should sleep. You humans need a lot of that and I'm sure you have a lot on your mind."

Graham returned to his room, his mind flooded with the kiss but accompanying it were new images—hopes, dreams, and fantasies. Graham was looking forward to meeting Captain Jack Harkness again. He was certainly going to return the favor Jack gave him.


End file.
